galmora_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The High Elves of Altimar
The High Elves of Altimar are a race of Biologically immortal and interlectual individual beings with their history tracing back to the founding of the mortal realm of Galmora, they had left their traces behind over across the entire realm as most of the common tounge is based on the Altimarian common tounge, but the real ancient language has been forgotten in the minds of the mere mortal races that wander the realm aside of the High Elves that were raised within the Islands. Due to the misconception and acts of the High Elven king Ri'nirael The third of his name, in the time of The Silver Landing and the invasion of the old world after being tricked by the Titan Niir'arieal many of the races had found to find their views towards the High Elven kind to be that of steriotypical decent, arrogant .. snobby and elitist to the bones, how ever that time had changed yet many races seem to hold that very view on the Elves; but when leaders changed so did the High Elves and once more they had departed from their warmongering ways and their purging of races amongst them, having taken up the roles of acceptance and kindness towards the races amongst them except for the Ork kind that the grudges between them shall remain for a unpredictable amount of time. Apearance The High Elves often stand between a length of 6 - 6,8 foot and inches tall with hair colors ranging from a dark hazel to a light blonde, on rare occasions there would be a chance of finding a High Elf with platinum haircolor indicating they are of Acended Royal Blood; How ever those with the Acended Royal Blood have never been seen outside the islands it self, red haired High Elves are never found. The eye colors often resemble that of a light blue or a emerald green, with a fair light skin often being rather pale, feeling soft to the touch. All High Elves are incapable of producing Facial hair, instead they tend to compersate it with long flowing hair that by the males grows till about half way their back, and for warriors only till about shoulder length bundled into a ponytail how ever for the females it is custom to let their hair grow down to their lower back if not slightly over their hips, it would be considered repulsive for a Elven man or woman were to add in decorations within their hair such as braids, beads or anything alike, it is easily said that they are also not capable of producing pubic hair. Both males and Females carry a thin frame that often looks rather fragile towards the other races, because of the lack of bone mass they are not capable of producing an significant muscle mass and if one were to train to produce muscles it would barely show under the skin texture, because of this the male Reproductive organs are considered under human avarage seeing how there would be no need for larger organs, the Female mammaries are limited to a B cup for the same reasons of the male reproductive organs. Clothing and dressing customs All High Elves would preffer to wear long robes made out of light colors such as a creamy peach color, white with light blue, and so on.. sometimes they favor darker purple robes with a tint of brown as well; the females preffer long flowing gowns often in a light cream color or white resembling purity. As far jewerly go the High Elves both men and women are found to be wearing circlets made out of silver, elven crystal encrusted with tiny gems if one wishes to have one; Rings how ever are only to be found and made out of silver with intricate and delicate engravements with in the silver bed; those whom bear a higher rank within the High Elven society seem to be allowed to wear gold to indicate their status but such is only for the rings, necklaces are only made out of Elven Crystal with Elven Silver and is available for all. People wearing somthing else then robes if it is not armor or a uniform are generaly considered repulsive, the same could be considered for showing any open skin that is not facial, neck or hands. generally people who do intend on showing such are shunned within High Elven society and cast out and recieve a mark of impurity if they do not wish to change their ways. Religion and Worship The High Elves worship both their ancestors and the Titans that roam within Altimar, they believe the Titans were the beings that had drawn them from the stars into these lands, the islands to be more exact. Worshipping them is often done through out the acts of protecting the enviroment around them, preforming prayers and ceremonies, forming festivals around them and bringing them offers. Marriage, Sexuality , Parrenting Elves marry freely and for love early in life but such is only with their own race marriage between other races is strictly forbidden and all High Elves seem to understand this from birth . Monogamy is practiced and the act of adultery is unthinkable; they marry only once in their lifetimes seeing how they believe the bond of marriage is a sacred devotion to where their souls would be bound together. Spouses can choose each other even long before they are married, thus becoming betrothed. The betrothal is subject to parental approval unless the parties are of age and intend to marry soon, at which point the betrothal is announced. They exchange rings and the betrothal lasts at least two years, and is revocable by the return of the rings, however, it is rarely broken as their spouses are carefully selected by another for over a long period of time. After their formal betrothal, the couple appoint a date, at least two years later, for the wedding. Only the words exchanged by the bride and groom and the consummation are required for marriage. More formally, the couple's families celebrate the marriage with a feast. The parties give back their betrothal rings and receive others worn on their index fingers. The bride’s mother gives the groom a jewel to wear for the rest of their lives. The Elves view the sexual act as extremely special and intimate, for it leads to the conception and birth of children. The act of involving another invididual outside of marriage and the act of sexual intercourse before marriage are unthinkable, adultery is also unheard of and fidelity between spouses is absolute and so this shall never occur. Yet separation during pregnancy or during the early years of parenthood (caused by war, for example) is so grievous to the couple that they prefer to have children in peaceful times. High Elves cannot be raped or forced to have sexual interactions due to a blessing from the Titans Elves lack a large amount of children, and there are relatively sizeable intervals between each child birth of around twenty elven years. They are soon preoccupied with other pleasures; their sexual desire wanes and they focus their interests elsewhere, like the arts. Nonetheless, they take great delight in the union of love, and they cherish the days of bearing and raising children as the happiest days of their lives. Language and Culture The High Elves whom were presumably the first within the realm of mortal races aside of the Titans had once spread across the entire realm and were the first to create a civilized language and a infrastructure; due to the blessing of a immortal lifespan they were the first to advance to such degree and when the younger races came into play they brought the basic foundations that the current world is build upon to them, you can savely say that the modern day common tounge is based on the ancient elven language that now a days the High Elves speak amongst another, sadly this is a art that only they can master at this moment in time and still after thousands of years it is still their main form of communication. High Elven culture is build on peace, knowledge and equality and it should be noted that they are no fan of war-fare nor violence how ever when it comes to that point they prove them selves to be one of the more stronger forces with their age old warriors that held thousand of years worth in training. But when war does not occur they focus them selves on art, smithing , stone sculpting and scolarship. Death, social behaviour, Politics High Elves are biotechnically immortal, meaning that they wont die or age from time, how ever they can decease from things such as wounds, desease and so on, often grief of the loss of their spouse is the main reason of death for High Elves seeing how they are emotionaly attached to their lover and bound by their souls. When a High Elf dies their body will be cremated in white fire and their crystal skeleton will form into dust blowing off into the direction of the Islands of Altimar where priests either form the body back into its original state and place it within the catacombs or let it flourish over the lands, their soul how ever is immortal and after ten years it will form itself into a body again that will resemble exactly how the person looked, its personality and so on, but they are incapable of leaving Altimar at that point. As mentioned previously High Elves sometimes are seen as arrogant and snobby due to the misconceptions and the grudges that came with the silver landing under the rule of the tyrant king Ri'nirael the third of his name. in general the High Elves are quite kindhearted and open to other races but still hold their grudges towards the Ork'ish individuals which is rooted deeply within their nature since the dawn of times. They are known to be the finest artists within the lands as they spend a large amount of time in their lives working on hobbies such as artisticly expressing themselves. The High elven cities within and outside of Altimar are led by councils that will receive support from the High Elven king residing within the capital and the crystal citadel, if the messages that he receives from his messengers and inquistors pleases him ; gifts and recourses maybe soldiers are send towards the settlements, while if one decides to rebel or breaks off the kingdom and becomes a seperate state, inquistors will be send to "dismantle" the rebels. Category:Racial Lore